


For You

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Love, Heart-to-Heart, Homophobic Language, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Puppy Love, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Prompt: "Leave me alone, I don't like crying in front of people."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Something tender.. I take prompts at nancythebisexualslutwheeler.tumblr   
> xx  
> T

So Richie gets beat up and called a bunch of slurs and so he’s at the clubhouse because nowhere else feels safe right now and so he’s laying in the hammock sobbing and he hears a noise and it’s Eddie. With his stupid fanny pack and perfectly gelled hair. 

“Get out.” He says loudly.

“Richie,” 

“Shut up. I don’t want some fucking little freak trying to make me feel better. Fuck off.”

Eddie visibly flinches back, 

“You’re upset. I heard what happened.”

“Shut up germ boy! Go, cry to your mommy or some shit.” Richie spits, but Eddie doesn’t move. 

“it’s okay Richie.”

“Just leave me alone. I don’t like to cry in front of people.” 

Eddie hesitates, 

“But I’m not people.”

He moves slowly towards Richie, before he crawls into the hammock next to him. 

Richie is a quiet crier. Eddie wraps his hand around his. Richie’s hand is sweaty. 

“It’s called gay. It means when boys like boys how boys usually like girls.” 

Richie’s never heard it explained that way. He’s heard AIDS Monkey and fag and queer, but never gay. It sounds nice. 

“I think I am.” Eddie whispers, “I’ve dreamed about it before, kissing a boy.” He’s whispering even though they’re alone. Because this is a secret. Always will be. 

Richie says nothing. He has too. About one boy in particular. 

“Do you? Like boys?” Eddie whispers. 

They’re both looking at the ceiling. 

Richie’s heart is in his throat, 

“Yeah. I think.” But he knows. 

Eddie’s hand squeezes around his. 

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.”

“I don’t want to get sick.” Eddie says, his voice breaking. 

“Do you automatically get sick though? Like, that’s not fair.” He grits out. “If you like someone, why is that bad? Isn’t love good?” 

Eddie whimpers behind him. 

“It’ll be okay Eds.” 

“What if it’s not?” 

“You just have to find someone worth getting sick for.”

“I don’t know anyone like that. I mean maybe you. You are my best friend after all.” 

“Well you have your whole life to find someone,” Richie chokes. 

Eddie turns to him and Richie can feel his face getting hot. 

“Richie?”

“Yeah Eds?”

He feels brave and mad and he should be able to have a good first kiss too dammit. 

“Will you kiss me?” He whispers. 

Richie’s heart stops. This is Eddie. His Eddie. His best friend in the whole world. He loves him desperately. He’s Richie’s favorite person in the world. 

Richie turns to him. Eddie’s eyes are closed like he’s scared to know the answer. Richie presses a kiss to each eyelid and the crinkles at the corner of Eddie’s eyes disappear and Richie presses his lips to Eddie’s softly. 

He knows what happens next, but he’s scared Eddie will be grossed out, until Eddie’s tongue presses against his lips. 

It’s a nice, tender first kiss. 

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Richie says when he finally pulls away.

“I hope so.” Eddie squeezes his hand again.


End file.
